Out Of My Mind: Season 1, Episode 1
by bionic4ever
Summary: Season One, Episode One: Forget all about Welcome Home Jaime. This is my take on how the series should have started!
1. Prologue

**Out of My Mind**

(*Forget all about 'Welcome Home, Jaime'. Here is my version of how the series _should've_ started.)

Prologue

Jaime's step was quick and sure like a panther's but her mind felt as skittish as a newborn colt as she climbed the steps of her new house for the very first time. Steve had found it for her while she was preparing to (finally!) leave the hospital, and it was simply perfect. The cozy little ranch house has two bedrooms, a full bathroom with an old-fashioned claw bathtub, a huge kitchen, a den complete with fireplace and - best of all - a small horse barn with attached corral. With hardwood floors, plush carpets and real wood paneling on the walls, it was Paradise for Jaime, just as Steve knew it would be.

Jaime had to smile at the antique white siding and slate blue shutters and she nearly swooned with joy when she saw the kitchen. Steve had stocked the cupboards and fridge with all of her favorite foods. Jaime knew they'd grown up together as very close friends, but Steve's thoughtful attention to every tiny detail touched her deeply.

_**Steve.**_ Jaime found him running through her thoughts more and more each day. They were practically brother and sister, so she couldn't have _feelings_ for him....could she? Somehow, she had to find a way to get Steve out of her mind!

- - - - - -


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Halfway across the world, in China, Steve had the same problem for very different reasons. No matter how hard he tried to think of other things, his mind was unavoidably focused on Jaime. He pictured the tiny wisp of a 14-year-old he'd volleyed tennis balls with, their first _real_ kiss at his Senior class New Year's Eve party and riding horses together, leaning just close enough for one more kiss. There was the day he'd slid an engagement ring onto Jaime's finger and - most vivid and painful of all - he could see Jaime dying on the operating table and the empty look in her eyes when she woke up with her memories of their love completely _gone_ - seemingly forever.

His mission in China was over, but Steve was taking an extra 24 hours to de-stress - to try and accept the fact that Jaime was no longer his - before returning to the States. Truth was, letting her go was harder than he'd ever imagined. Of course, he was deeply grateful to Michael for rescuing Jaime from death, but seeing the only woman he'd ever loved in the arms of another man cut Steve all the way to his core.

He had never felt so conflicted. He longed to sweep Jaime into his arms and help her through the long process of re-discovering who she was and maybe - just maybe - who _they_ were, as well. But....was Jaime ready?

- - -

Jaime got a good, cozy fire blazing in the fireplace (Steve had even stocked her up with wood) and curled up on the sofa with all of her old photo albums and scrapbooks. Slowly, lovingly, she fingered each picture as though trying to absorb the memories they held. She could remember the dress she'd worn as a tiny toddler and the fact that, immediately after the picture was taken, she'd demanded - in full-blown toddler fashion - to be allowed to don her favorite pair of overalls instead.

There was a picture of her holding Puzzles, on the very day she'd picked him out as _her_ puppy. Staring at it, Jaime could almost feel his wiry, fuzzy coat and smell the scent of the fur she'd so often buried her face in. Her parents were pictured many times, too - always gazing fondly at their much-beloved only child.

There was one more photo of the whole family, taken by a neighbor at the barbecue her parents had held just a week before they died and it brought fond tears to Jaime's eyes as warmth spread through her body like the embrace of a loving parent. Then, suddenly, the pictures changed. They were no less loving but the parameter of Jaime's family had changed entirely - a sharp reminder of the awful day her life had been altered forever.

Thank God for the Elgins! Steve's mom and step dad had taken her in as one of their own and somehow pulled her through when it seemed like her whole world had ended. When she reached the end of the album she picked up the next one, with a light-blue cover and 'Jaime and Steve' emblazoned on the front in happy gold letters. Why did her heart begin to flutter with fear before she'd even opened it...?

The pictures themselves didn't seem threatening. They began with early childhood and traced the path of a decades-old friendship. Jaime vividly remembered building a tree house at the Sumer cabin their parents shared, the year she'd turned seven. She'd done most of the work while Steve leaned casually against the tree, directing her every move. Of course, he'd flashed that charming dimpled grin the entire time and even at that young age Jaime had been completely enamored and had willingly built them a tree house. She'd probably have driven a nail straight through her hand if _Steve_ had asked her to!

She gazed at the picture of a dapper-looking Steve, pinning a corsage to her dress before his big Senior New Year's Eve dance. They'd also each posed at their high school and college graduations with their arms around each other, faces beaming with pride.

Then Jaime turned the next page and...something was very wrong. The page was blank, but with a lighter area in the center where something had obviously been removed. Judging from the size and shape of the shadow, Jaime guessed it to have been a newspaper article.

Who had removed it....and _why?_

- - - - - -


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Just calm down,_ Jaime told herself. _Deep breath. In the history of mankind, I doubt there's ever been a sinister plot involving newspaper articles._ Still, everything in the albums had been so carefully attached; the article hadn't fallen out on its own. What could it possibly be that someone so obviously wanted to keep from her?

Maybe...she was a criminal? Had she done something so horrible that someone thought she couldn't handle it now? Was that why Oscar hadn't sent her on any more missions? It made sense. Would Oscar tell her, if she asked? Jaime wasn't sure; he seemed honest and straightforward but she was still just getting to know him and didn't feel comfortable asking him such an 'out there' type of question.

Rudy? While he was already beginning to feel like a surrogate father to her, maybe she was worrying too much over nothing right now. She didn't need her doctor thinking she was crazy, even if Jaime herself was starting to wonder about exactly that.

Of course, there was Michael. Jaime wasn't sure yet how she felt about Michael. They'd grown much closer during the time she'd spent recuperating in Colorado. In his arms, Jaime felt safe...protected...comfortable...but was it love? If it _was,_ why did it seem that her every spare thought was of Steve?

**Steve**. It was _their_ album, so surely he'd know what was missing, but was it right to call him? He'd done so much for her already. Jaime was also afraid of the way her feelings for Steve seemed to grow stronger every time she saw him. They'd grown up together, for Heaven's sake! They were practically brother and sister, since they now called the same two people 'Mom' and 'Dad'. What _was_ right when it came to Steve?

It was only one article, but Jaime's past already had more than enough missing pieces. If she could somehow fill this one in, at least it was a start. Her mind made up, Jaime reached for the phone.

- - -

Oscar glared at the phone after hanging up the receiver, sighing wearily. It had not been a pleasant conversation. When he had recently flown out to Colorado Springs to check on Jaime's progress, something had disturbed him greatly and he'd had the entire flight back to DC to stew about it.

No doctor in his right mind would even entertain the thought of a relationship with his patient - it was against medical ethics! What the _hell_ was Marchetti thinking? For that matter, where was Rudy's common sense, in allowing it to happen? No matter; the relationship would be ended today. Period.

- - -

Michael stared at the phone, trying to will it to ring. He'd wanted to fly to Ojai with Jaime, to help her get settled into her new home, but Rudy had suggested Jaime needed some time on her own two feet - to regain a sense of independence. Reluctantly, Michael had agreed to remain in Colorado but was waiting anxiously to hear from her, just the same.

His feelings for Jaime had taken the young doctor completely by surprise. It had been a long time since he'd trusted his heart to _any_ woman, and he certainly hadn't intended to fall in love with his patient. _Yes,_ Michael thought dreamily, _I do love her...._

Rudy's entrance and the subsequent slamming of the office door yanked Marchetti forcefully from his reverie. "I just got a phone call from Oscar," Rudy told him in a stern, grim voice. "Michael, we need to talk. Now."

- - -

Steve leaned back in his seat and tried unsuccessfully to relax. The flight home from China would be a long one and he had no idea what he might be heading back to deal with. All he knew - from the tearful, nervous phone call he'd received - was that _Jaime needed him._

- - - - - -


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you _out of your mind?_" Rudy fumed in the direction of the corner where Michael had slunk into a chair. "Oscar is furious and frankly so am I!"

"About what?" the younger doctor asked sullenly.

"About what? _About what_?!?" Rudy took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to regain a sense of composure. "You _can__**not**_ have an affair with your patient, _Doctor_ Marchetti!"

Michael shifted uneasily. "Oh...that."

"Slipped your mind, did it?"

"We're not sleeping together," Michael muttered.

"Not yet. But that doesn't matter; what _does_ matter - a lot - is that you're giving that impression and -"

"To _who?_" Michael countered.

"To anyone with a pair of open eyes - and it's not a pretty picture!"

"Someone actually complained?"

Rudy ran a frustrated hand across his face and glared at his assistant. "It should _never_ have gotten that far, but yes...and that someone was Oscar." Rudy sighed and sank wearily into his chair. "How did it start, Michael? When you were helping Jaime walk, did you hold her a little too close....a little too long?"

"Like you said - I was _helping_ her!"

"By _**kissing**_ her, in full view of Oscar - and Steve, I might add - while they watched on the monitors."

Michael gulped. "They...saw...that?"

"Hell yes, they saw it!" Rudy thundered. "I was wondering at the tie why Steve looked ready to pass out; now I know."

"I'm sorry," Michael sighed. "It just...happened."

"You are damn lucky I didn't see it at the time! I'd have kicked your butt out of here so far that you'd have been chipping ice in Alaska! What were you thinking?"

"She's a beautiful woman..."

"Yes, she is. And you've lost all objectivity - _Doctor_." Rudy taped his pen on the desktop, bracing himself. "Effective immediately, you are off of Jaime's case."

"But -"

"You will not treat her; you will not even consult -"

"You can't do that!" Michael argued.

"Not only that," Rudy countered, "but you will end this relationship immediately. You are not to see her anymore. Ever. Period."

"Forget it. That's going too far!"

Rudy shook his head. "That's your choice, but be prepared to face the state Board on an ethics charge. You _will_ lose your license - because I'll be testifying against you." Rudy softened, just slightly. "You're an incredibly talented, intelligent physician and I'd hate to lose you. I'm hoping you'll make the right choice - and..you need to make it now."

- - -

Jaime sat with her feet up, restlessly gazing out of her new picture window. The sun was just setting and it was so beautiful outside! Rudy and Oscar had cautioned her (strongly) that she was to remain inside until she'd been cleared medically to venture outdoors. Jaime smiled and shook her head. They worried too much; she felt absolutely fine and besides, the fresh air would do her good. With a cheerful skip in her step, she headed out the door and in the direction of downtown Ojai.

At first, she merely smiled as people froze in their tracks to turn and look at her. She wished she could remember who all of these friendly people were, but she knew a lot of it would come back to her in time. Then a kindly woman with gray hair nearly yanked her elderly husband off his feet, turning to stare at Jaime.

"Jaime Sommers....is that you?"

"In the flesh!" Jaime chirped.

"But..." the woman (who was actually Jaime's 6th grade teacher) stammered, "you - you're...dead. We went to your funeral!"

_Funeral?_ Jaime had no idea how to answer that. _Was the missing article my obituary?_ she wondered silently. She didn't wonder for long, though.

Her former teacher, with joyful tears in her eyes, placed a gentle hand on Jaime's arm. "Does this mean you and Colonel Austin will marry, after all?"

- - - - - -


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The wildflowers Jaime had picked on her walk lay abandoned in the grass and the little vase she'd bought at her favorite antique store was shattered across the pavement in fragments almost as broken as her memories. Jaime had managed to hold back the flood of emotions long enough to make her way to the tiny research room at the back of the library. Her heart pounded almost painfully as she scanned her way through mountains of old newspapers.

Of course, she knew she had died - but Michael had brought her back to life, the very same day. Had their really been a _funeral_? Why? And why did everyone still react as though they were seeing her ghost? First, she viewed the article about the accident that had forced her retirement from the tennis circuit. Nothing new there. Her mind swirling with confusion, she began wading through the obituaries.

Her eyes had long since begun to blur when she finally found it, three months after her accident and six months back from the current date - and then the floodgates broke. Jaime struggled to keep reading through the blinding torrent of tears.

_Jaime Lyn Sommers, 27, died from complications of injuries suffered in a skydiving accident..._

It couldn't be...but...there it was.

_...graduate of Carnegie Tech...top seeded professional tennis player....preceded in death by her parents, James and Ann Sommers..._

Jaime couldn't absorb it and yet couldn't stop reading. She tried to believe it was a horrible mistake, a macabre joke but of course, it wasn't.

_...survived by her fiance, __**Colonel Steve Austin**_...

- - -

Michael hung up the phone and began to pace. After his fourth unsuccessful attempt to reach Jaime, he was truly, thoroughly worried. He still had no idea what he was going to say to her, but they obviously needed to talk. He couldn't, in good conscience, make a decision about both of their futures without getting her input.

He was no longer Jaime's doctor; he had accepted that. So where did ethics enter the picture now? Would his friend and mentor really stab him in the back...and was Michael willing to find out? He _had_ to talk to Jaime!

But....where was she? More alarmed with each unanswered phone call, Michael began preparing to leave for Ojai.

- - -

The flight had been long and exhausting, but Steve got into his car and headed straight for Jaime's new house. The tremor he'd heard in her voice told him he needed to hurry. He arrived just after breakfast time, when he knew Jaime would have already been up for several hours, but she wasn't outside feeding the birds and when he rang the doorbell, there was no response. He tried to call her, but she didn't answer the phone.

She had promised she'd stay put...to rest and recuperate. Nearly frantic with worry, he checked with Rudy and Oscar but neither one had heard from Jaime since she'd called to let them know she'd arrived safely. He had a key to the house, in case of emergencies, and this more than qualified. When he stepped inside, alarm turned to cold, stark fear. The lights were on in the living room - completely unnecessary with the sun pouring in the picture window.

On the table next to Jaime's big, comfy chair, Steve found the scrapbook, still open to the page with its missing article. Even more ominous....her bed had not been slept in....

- - -

Jaime had spent the night wandering the streets of Ojai, searching for something - anything - that might ignite her missing memories and explain the unexplainable. Now, as she stared at the twin headstones for her mother and father her tears began again with fresh vigor and raw pain. Next to the two plots was another grave, visibly much newer. She stepped forward and - even though it had no headstone - Jaime had the eerie and unique sensation that she was walking on her own grave.

- - - - - -


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It broke his heart to see her this way. He had found her solely by chance, just happening to drive past the cemetery as he left Jim and Helen's ranch and headed toward their old childhood neighborhood. He'd glanced out the car window and there she was - slumped over on a small bench near 'her' grave, sobbing brokenly into her hands.

Jaime didn't notice when he pulled over and parked and she didn't seem to hear him approach. "Hey..." he said very quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"Michael?" Jaime's head shot up as, in her grief, she inadvertently let Steve know that the arms she longed for....were not his. His heart felt pierced by the sharpest arrow of all. Still, she desperately needed a friend right now - and for that, he still qualified.

"Sorry, just me," he told her. Jaime's eyes grew wide and she made a startled little jump away from him as he sat down beside her. "Talk to me...?" he said in an almost-whisper. He reached out and tenderly took her hand, only to have it jerked away.

"Don't touch me! Just...don't."

Steve didn't know how much - or exactly what - she'd found out, but her eyes (and the fact that she was here at _the grave_) told him that Jaime's shock was substantial. "Let's go back to the house, and we can talk about anything you -"

"You lied to me!"

"No, Sweetheart; not intentionally. We just -"

"Leave me alone!" Jaime insisted, backing away from Steve and the bench until she stood, sobbing and shivering, directly over the plot that had once been hers. "Just...go away"

Steve wasn't about to do that, but he knew the determined look on Jaime's face even better than Jaime herself did. Arguing with her in this mindset would be fruitless and ultimately painful and ugly. Instead, Steve sat - silent and patient - on the bench, no longer making eye contact. Just....waiting. He knew the dam would burst and shed open up, but only when she was ready.

Jaime's arms were wrapped tightly around her body and she bounced slightly with her toes as she struggled to rein in her emotions. Steve felt so helpless, his entire soul aching to take her into his arms and comfort her, but all he could do was be there...and wait. Slowly, Jaime stepped off of 'her' grave and moved between her parents'. Silently, she ran a hand over the top of each stone. Steve listened as her sobs slowed to gentle tears and then finally, her back to him, Jaime spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"Tell you what?" Steve braced himself; this wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go.

"We were...engaged?" Jaime shivered in the mid-Summer heat.

"Yes. We'd always planned to tell you, when you were ready, but -"

"And when would that have been?" Jaime turned around with raw fury in her eyes. "Before I married someone else? On my 70th birthday? On my deathbed?" Jaime moved closer but clearly did _not_ want to be held. "Oh - I forgot! I'm already dead. Need proof? Here's my grave! My _grave_, Steve!" She could say no more; shock, grief and fear overwhelmed her and she collapsed into Steve's waiting arms.

Steve held her close, rubbing her back and softly caressing her hair until, once again, she'd cried herself out.

"Are we....married?" she asked timidly.

"No. We came close, but then you...uh...died."

"Oh." Jaime sat very still, letting it all sink in. "But - how could we even be engaged? We're practically brother and sister!"

"Mom and Dad took you in when your parents died, and raised you like a daughter, but they never legally adopted you. So we aren't related - not by law and not by blood."

"Oh."

"In fact, Mom is the one who helped make us a couple."

"Really? How?"

Steve patted her hand. "Tell you what: how 'bout we go somewhere....else and I'll try to answer any questions you have. The corner deli, maybe, or the coffee shop?"

"I can make a mean cup of coffee at home, and we wouldn't have to worry about anybody else seeing my ghost..."

Steve smiled at her. "Sounds like a plan; let's go."

They rode back blanketed in silence. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way," Steve began as he pulled into the driveway. Their conversation ended abruptly as Steve and Jaime both stared at the little red MG parked in front of the house.

Michael had arrived.

- - - - - -


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jaime's entire face lit up when she saw Michael, and Steve did the only thing he _could_ do. "We'll talk later," he told her with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Steve - for everything," Jaime said softly, noting with surprise how hard it was to pull her eyes away from Steve's. When she stepped out of the car and nearly floated to the MG, Steve had to look away. Knowing that the woman he loved so deeply was in another man's arms was torture; _seeing_ it was unbearable.

During the drive to his ranch, Steve could think of nothing else. It had felt so good, just being there for her. Part of him wished he'd have sent Michael into a bionically-induced orbit, but that simply wasn't Steve's style. Jaime's happiness was his foremost priority and Steve was willing to sacrifice anything - even himself.

- - -

"What're you doing here?" Jaime asked happily, after a long, slow kiss.

"I missed you," Michael told her simply.

"Liar."

"You don't believe I missed you?"

"Well, I missed you too, but to come all this way when you just saw me yesterday..." Jaime's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Oh God - am I sick? I have to go back to the hospital?"

Michael pulled her close. "No, Sunshine - no. I'm so sorry for frightening you. I just needed to see you - to talk to you - because..."

"What is it, Michael?" Seeing his hesitation, Jaime opened her front door. "Let's go inside."

"This sounds serious," she noted when they were settled in by the fireplace.

"It could be....it is." Michael snaked one arm around Jaime's waist and she snuggled against him. "Jaime...I can't be your doctor anymore."

"But - why?"

"Rudy felt it was best, considering..." Michael paused, gathering all of his courage. "Considering how I feel about you."

"Oh?" Jaime smiled. "How _do_ you feel?" she asked flirtaceously.

"I feel that Rudy can do a great job taking care of you, doctor-to-patient. I'd rather care for you, man-to-woman."

"Michael -"

"I'm thinking of giving up medicine, at least for awhile, to concentrate on my research. Maybe in Europe - Italy or France. I don't know yet, but I _am_ sure of one thing: I want you there by my side. In my arms....in my life." Michael had no way of knowing what had just happened between Jaime and Steve. A friendly walk...a date...something else? This might be his only chance and he knew if he didn't at least try (and lay all of his cards on the table), he'd never forgive himself. "I love you, Jaime," he said in an emotion-filled whisper. "I'd like to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me?"

"Michael, I..." Jaime was overwhelmed. This, she had not seen coming. "I - I care about you...a lot....but I don't even know who I am right now. Until I do, I can't be good for you - or anyone else. Please understand."

Michael kissed her softly. "I do understand - and I love you for it. When you're ready, my heart and the rest of me...all yours."

"I think...I just need some time."

Michael nodded and rose to his feet. "Ok if I call you tomorrow?"

"I'll be counting on it." Jaime walked with him onto the porch and, after he'd gone, spent a very long time just staring up at the sky. For some reason she couldn't pin down, it reminded her of...._Steve_. Although she wasn't quite sure why, Jaime walked back into the house, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Steve? I really need to talk to you. Can you come over now...?"

- - - - - -


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Steve was there within minutes, bearing two styrofoam cups of steaming hot cocoa and a white cardboard box that he handed to Jaime. "Raspberry-filled, with powdered sugar!" she exclaimed, taking an eager bite of donut. "My favorite! But how did you....oh."

"You've been crying," Steve noted quietly.

"Only since last night."

"Uh-uh - those are fresh tears. Remember, I _know_ you."

Jaime smiled wistfully. "Better than I know myself, these days."

"What happened? Did Michael upset you?"

Jaime looked over at Steve, and the pure love that radiated from his face made her wonder if this was something she really _should_ share with him. The last thing she wanted to do was cause this kind, sweet man any sort of pain.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know," Steve told her, seemingly reading her doubts. "After all, we were friends before we were anything else."

"How close were we - to the wedding, I mean - when I...got sick?"

"Less than a month."

Jaime winced. "It must've been so awful for you; _this_ must be awful, too!"

"This?"

"Being here with me...the way I am now."

"Jaime, you're alive and not six feet under," Steve said, handing her another donut. "_That_ is what matters most to me. You're getting stronger every day and you're able to start a whole new life. I'm just happy to be a part of that life, in whatever way you're comfortable with."

"It seems like I'm _always_ comfortable with you."

Steve grinned. "I'm glad. And right now, it seems that you have a sugar mustache." Steve reached over with one gentle fingertip to brush it away, lingering briefly to caress her lips.

The effect was startling - and electric. Jaime's eyes locked into Steve's with magnetic intensity and she was surprised by how good - and _right_ - that felt. She didn't have long to ponder it, though.

_Dingdong...knock, knock, knock!_

"Found me already?" Steve grumbled as Jaime led Oscar into the den. "Gotta be a new record."

"I'm not here to see you," Oscar told him, taking a seat across from Jaime.

Steve shook his head and leapt to his feet. "Forget it, Oscar!"

"Steve!" Jaime chided. "We don't even know what he wants yet."

"He didn't come all the way out here to say howdy-do!"

Jaime raised her eyebrows at Steve, smiled at Oscar and waited until Steve sat back down before speaking. "Do I get to go to work?"

"Absolutely not!" Steve insisted. "She's not ready, Oscar. She needs more time to get her strength back."

"My strength is just fine," Jaime said lightly. "Wanna arm wrestle?"

"That's not what I meant. Oscar, whatever it is, send me instead."

"Not this time, Pal," Oscar informed him, "unless you've suddenly sprouted a bionic ear." He turned to Jaime. "Last night, a list of codes for our newest nuclear sub was intercepted and stolen - and the courier was killed."

"I'm lovin' this so far," Steve groused.

"Fortunately, we know who has the list and where it's been stashed -"

"So send in a troop of penguin suits to get it back. Leave Jaime outta this," Steve pleaded.

"The theft was engineered by one Eduardo Castillo, and the envelope we need is now locked in his safe - in his villa, just over the Mexican border."

"So you can't send the penguins without an international incident," Jaime noted.

"That's right."

"Shouldn't be too hard; I got into Wrona's safe ok - it was afterwards that was the problem."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple this time, Babe," Oscar explained, avoiding Steve's withering glance. "With the Wrona case, we had you inside, undercover. This time, you'll have to go in commando-style: no cover, just break in, grab the envelope and get out - without being detected. And we need to leave immediately."

- - - - - -


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Oscar, are you completely _out of your mind_?" Steve fumed. Jaime had been taken directly to the OSI handlers to prepare for her mission - and Steve was livid. "You know as well as I do that she's just not ready! Are you trying to get her killed?"

"Jaime's been asking for an assignment for weeks," Oscar said calmly.

"That doesn't mean she should have one _now_. She doesn't even have all her strength back and emotionally....it's just way too soon! How could you even consider...?" Steve stopped pacing and glared at his boss. "At least let me be her pilot - her back-up if something goes wrong."

"Not this time, Pal."

"Well, then I can't let her do it."

"_Let her?_"

"I'll disable the chopper, keep it down somehow. Whatever it takes - I won't let you send Jaime into that situation!"

Oscar smiled. "She'll be in no danger."

"You can't know that!"

"I _guarantee_ it."

"Oscar, she'll be breaking in - facing armed guards and God knows what else - not to mention jumping from a plane!"

"She'll be going in on foot," Oscar explained. "The plane will land at a small airstrip a few miles from the villa and -"

"Even I can't outrun a bullet - at my full strength! So how do you expect Jaime to -"

"There are no guns, Pal. No guards."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm sending Jaime to one of our own deserted facilities, just over the border."

"You're _setting her up?_"

"I'm testing her. She wants to prove she can do the job, so I've arranged the safest possible outlet for her to do that. We'll know for sure how her body and her mind deal with a high-stress situation."

Steve nodded his understanding if not his approval. "She'll see Rudy as soon as she gets back?"

"Of course. He's flying out as we speak." Oscar reached for his buzzing telephone. "Excuse me." Steve leaned back in his chair, at least slightly reassured. "Yes?" Oscar asked the voice on the other end. "Great - and how's she doing?....That's to be expected....What? He's right here....I'm sorry - could you repeat that?....Alright; I'll tell him. Keep me posted. Thank you."

"Something wrong?" Steve asked nervously.

"Everything's fine. The plane just took off. She's a little nervous, but very determined; I think she'll do fine. And she sent a message for you."

"Oh?"

"She should be back home by dinnertime tomorrow, and asked if you would stay at her house until then, to watch her cat."

"Her..._cat?_"

Oscar shrugged. "News to me, too."

- - -

It was almost morning when Steve got back to Jaime's house, so he put on a pot of coffee and began looking around. He didn't find a cat, but he did see a small litterbox tucked into a back corner of the bathroom. Eventually, he found the little food and water dishes beside the island counter in Jaime's kitchen. He freshened the water and, after a bit more searching, filled the food dish.

His rumbling stomach told him it was breakfast time and since he'd stocked the fridge himself, he knew exactly what was inside and set about making himself a healthy plate of eggs, sausage and toast. Steve settled into the comfy chair with his mini-feast and had only taken two bites when the phone rang. Thinking it was Jaime, returning early from her assignment, he paused with his fork in mid-air and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?"

After a pause, a dial tone was the only sound on the other end. Steve shrugged, hung up the phone and lifted the fork to his hungry mouth, promptly stabbing himself in the tongue.

"What the -?" he groused, before noticing the smallest, fastest ball of white fluff he'd even seen, sitting contentedly at his feet, enjoying the last of the sausage. "Smooth one, Buster," he chuckled at the kitten. "You oughta work in Intelligence some day."

Steve finished his breakfast with a careful eye on the tiny food thief, tossing it an occasional morsel (because it was just so darned cute, and so hungry-looking). He was just finishing washing his plate and the pans when the red MG pulled up out front.

Michael knew it was risky, showing up here after Steve had answered Jaime's telephone. (What was Steve doing there so early in the morning, anyway...?) Sure enough, Jaime's car was in the garage and Steve's was parked outside. Michael wasn't sure what he'd find if he knocked on the door, but he also knew that his heart would allow him no other choice.

- - - - - -


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

By the time Michael reached the front door, he'd worked himself into a respectable lather of confusion, pain and - yes - anger. Steve saw the MG pull up and his anger quickly rivaled the young doctor's. Jaime'd been called away before she'd had the chance to tell Steve what was on her mind, but it was obvious that Michael had said or done something that had deeply upset her.

"What do you want now?" Steve demanded, opening the door before Michael could knock.

"You sure move fast," Michael shot back. "Where's Jaime?"

"I asked you a question," Steve said, blocking the doorway. "_What do you want?_"

"I need to see Jaime."

"Well, you can't - not right now."

"The hell I can't." Michael leaned as far into the entryway as Steve's blocking would allow. "Jaime?" he called into the house. "Jaime!"

"Don't waste your breath; she's not here."

"Her car is. I'm not stupid, Austin. She's only two days out of the hospital. Don't you think it's a little too soon...?"

Steve suddenly realized what Michael was thinking. "You are _way_ off base. Jaime is busy, and -"

"I'll just bet she is!"

"And I don't have the time or the patience for this."

"Good - because I don't need to discuss this - or anything else - with you. Tell Jaime to put some clothes on and -"

"You are _**way**_ outta line!"

"Really? Seems like you're the one who crossed the line - spending the night with my fiancee'!" Michael sputtered.

"_Fiancee'?_" Steve scowled. "She sure wasn't acting newly engaged when she called me last night..."

"Jaime called you?"

"That's right. And she was crying her eyes out over something _you_ did!"

"And that gave you the right to take advantage of a vulnerable woman?" Michael seethed. "One you supposedly loved?"

"I _still_ love her, you _toothpick!_"

Before either man blinked, Michael's fist swung back into the air - and Steve caught it calmly, at the last instant before it made contact with his face. With his left hand, Steve pulled the doctor's offending arm behind his back and with his right he lifted Michael into the air by his collar and carried him (his feet dangling six inches off the ground) to his car. Steve opened the door and unceremoniously deposited his rival inside.

"You are damn lucky I didn't just send you into bionic orbit," Steve told him evenly. "Now get outta here before I change my mind. Oh...I'll make sure to give Jaime your regards."

Steve turned and walked swiftly back into the house. He didn't even mind when he saw the kitten up on the coffee table, washing its paws after disposing of the rest of Steve's breakfast. He sank back into the chair, pulling the kitten onto his lap, to enjoy a Michael-free day and to begin making plans for the evening.

- - - - - -


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Everything was perfect. The caterers had come and gone, and the table was set with linen napkins, candles, flowers and fine china. The beef tenderloin waited in the warm oven, along with potatoes, veggies and fresh-baked rolls. Steve nodded with satisfaction and turned toward the front door with an eager smile, a glass of wine in each hand.

"Welcome home," he said softly, handing one glass to Jaime.

"What is all this?"

"Consider it a reward for a job well done. Oscar called and told me you were on your way home; figured you might be too tired to cook so I whipped up a little something for you."

Jaime giggled quietly, kissing him on the cheek. "I don't see the empty Spaghetti-O's can, so I'm guessing you ordered in...thank you. You are so sweet. And yes," she added, clinking her glass to Steve's, "I passed the test."

"The...what?"

"Don't feign innocence, Austin. You know it wasn't a real mission."

"When did you find out?" he asked, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"When I got there and didn't hear a single voice coming from the entire building. Dead giveaway. But I brought back the envelope as requested - and Oscar gave me an A-plus."

"I knew you could do it," Steve told her, grinning proudly.

"Oh yeah - there was someone else waiting for me when I got back."

"Rudy, right?"

"Well, of course, but someone else too - Michael."

"I thought he wasn't your doctor anymore...?"

"He isn't. This was...um...personal."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"He told me what happened - with you, I mean."

"Ok. And...?"

Jaime smiled radiantly and inched closer to Steve. "Great work, Cowboy," she said, kissing him fully on the lips.

"He give you any trouble?" Steve asked, tensing.

"Nothing serious; just an ultimatum."

"Oh?"

"He said I had to choose - him....or you," Jaime admitted.

Steve hoped Jaime wasn't listening to the way his heart had begun to thud in his chest. "What'd you tell him?"

"He gave me 24 hours to think about it, but I told him I didn't need it; I've made my choice." Jaime snuggled against Steve's chest, savoring the way she seemed to fit so perfectly in his waiting arms. "I know we've got a lot to talk over - and I have so many things to try and figure out, but, well....here I am."

The kitten chose that moment to climb up Steve's pant leg and announce his presence. "Looks like he approves," Steve chuckled. "And so do I. Welcome home, Sweetheart."

_End of Episode One_


End file.
